


hold on tight

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Beta Xu Ming Hao | The8, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Kim Mingyu, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Shy Kim Mingyu, i accidentally called mingyu 'mingtu' at one point, if you see any mistakes it's because i was half asleep writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mingyu is lucky enough to have a boyfriend who can protect him from creeps and perverts, but first, he has to tell him about it which is probably the hardest part.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Anonymous





	hold on tight

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting my own fears and worries onto MIngyu in an attempt to alleviate them? Most likely.

Mingyu had no trouble speaking up when something bothered him.

At least that’s how it is usually, except right now he’s scrolling through recent news stories and social media posts wishing that all the stories of assault and abductions his phone was displaying were just from a horror movie.

“Are you sure you’re ever gonna be okay going home alone Mingyu?” Seokmin piped up from opposite Mingyu startling the omega and almost made him drop his phone.

“Yeah, because I’m not too sure about leaving you by yourself,” Minghao drawled with his arm around Seokmin.

“Yeah, I already told you guys it’ll be fine!”

The two betas shared a look before turning their attention back to Mingyu, both of their faces showing clearly that they were unconvinced by Mingyu’s attempt to persuade them. Mingyu sighed and took a long sip of his drink looking out the window.

“If Seokmin and I didn’t have things to do after school we would’ve walked you home ourselves.”

“Wait, why don’t you just ask Wonwoo to walk you home?”

Mingyu almost choked on his drink at Seokmin’s question and gave the beta the best glare he could muster while he was in the middle of spluttering.

“It was just a question!” Seokmin raised his hands in defence while Minghao laughed at their antics.

“I can’t ask Wonwoo to walk me home,” Mingyu hissed pushing his drink aside so he could place his head on top of his arms on the table.

“Why not? He is your boyfriend.”

“Yeah well, I’m not asking him to walk me home.”

“Why not?”

“Because Seokmin.”

“Because what?”

“Because I don’t want to!”

“You don’t want to walk home alone but at the same time you don’t want the one person readily available to walk you home?”

“Exactly!”

“Mingyu,” Seokmin said flatly, his face and voice completely devoid of laughter, “that makes no sense.”

“Mingyu,” Minghao spoke up after being silent for a while, “is there a specific reason why you don’t want your strong alpha boyfriend with god-like abs to walk you home?”

“D-don’t say that Minghao!”

“But that’s literally what you said to me and Seokmin yesterday so I want to know why you’re being stubborn right now.”

“It’s- it’s just,” Mingyu sighed and slumped down in his seat, “it’s going to be embarrassing if he walks me home.”

“What? Why?”

“Come on Seokmin, don’t you remember that one time you walked through my area and they thought you were an omega?”

“Oh yeah,” Seokmin said with an unpleasant look on his face, “there were like five catcalls in as many minutes.”

“And what’s Wonwoo going to think if they do that to me while he’s there? He’s gonna think I’m a slut!” Mingyu wailed covering his face with his hands.

“Well Mingyu, maybe if you just took your boyfriend with you, you will see how-“ Minghao cut off abruptly making Mingyu chuckle pitifully.

“See! Wonwoo’s going to dump me when he sees my area and then I’ll be doubly doomed!”

“Um, Gyu?” Seokmin said, pulling on his sleeve. Removing his hands from his face, Mingyu looked up to see Wonwoo standing there with Junhui and Jisoo by his side.

“Oh Christ,” Mingyu muttered, “how long have you three been here for?”

“Since the god-like abs part,” Junhui chimed smiling at Mingyu in greeting, “but honestly, Wonwoo’s abs are pretty average in comparison to the abs seen.”

“Leave the poor kid alone Junnie,” Jisoo said as he smiled at Mingyu with the peaceful smile of his,” in fact let's all leave so that Mingyu and Wonwoo can talk this out.”

“Good idea,” Minghao said with his arm still around his boyfriend, “I was tired of being outside anyways let’s go home.”

“HaoHao we were barely out for an hour.”

“Hey, why does he get to call you HaoHao but I don’t?”

“You see Junnie hyung...” 

Their friends’ voices trailed off leaving only Wonwoo and Mingyu sitting at the table in silence, trying to avoid one another’s eyes. At least this was true for Mingyu who was half tempted to hide under the table.

“So,” Wonwoo started interrupting Mingyu’s plan to crawl under the table, “what’s this about walking you home and dumping you? Which will never happen by the way.”

“It’s just,” Mingyu scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “there’s been a few incidents around where I live recently and I’m scared to go home alone.”

“Hey,” Wonwoo’s face immediately softened and he reached out to hold Mingyu’s hand, “why didn’t you say something? I wouldn’t hesitate to walk you home if it made you feel safe.”

“It’s just kinda embarrassing since my area isn’t quite the best, to put it nicely.”

“Gyu, we’re university students,” Wonwoo said with a laugh in his voice, “if it wasn’t for my parents I would probably end up in a place worse than wherever you’re living.”

“It’s not just that though,” Mingyu said focusing intently on playing with Wonwoo’s fingers, “creepy alphas always catcall me and stuff when I’m going home because I’m an omega and it makes me feel shameful and I don’t want it to happen in front of you and for you to think I slept around or something.”

“Mingyu,” the alpha said gently, “ I would never see you as shameful for something that is out of your control. Plus what’s it to me if you slept around before we started dating?”

Mingyu’s entire body relaxed and he got up from his side of the table to sit next to Wonwoo and lean against his boyfriend, sighing in content and he discreetly sniffed at his scent gland.

“Does this mean you’ll walk home with me? Only until all of this dies down.”

“Mingyu I would walk you home until we move in together if it meant you would stay safe.”

Blushing, Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s cheek in thanks and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s waist allowing the alpha to press a gentle kiss to the crown of Mingyu’s head.

“Also, I kinda want to meet those creepy alphas and teach them a lesson,” Wonwoo said with an evil grin his face.


End file.
